Love Isn't Always Easy
by darrenchrislover
Summary: Is a failed student capable of changing your life? Kurt Hummel is about to discover it is possible. What would happen if your tutor is too hot? What would happen if he's your best friend's uncle and he likes somebody else? And obviously, Kurt being under age makes everything more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Glee _is a property of Ryan Murphy and Fox. Nobody earns anything with this story nor are the copyright deliberately violable.

**Title: **Love Isn't Always Easy.

**Pairing: **Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel.

**Rating: **NC – 17. (MA)

**Summary: **Is a failed student capable of changing your life? Kurt Hummel is about to discover it is possible. What would happen if your tutor is too hot? What would happen if he's your best friend's uncle and he likes somebody else? And obviously, Kurt being under age makes everything more complicated.

* * *

**The Meeting**

14:00 P.M. Wednesday.

Kurt was nervous. He wouldn't stop rubbing his hands against his tight jeans while the Math teacher delivered the tests. He had to pass. He had to pass that damn test if he wanted to still be on the team. The teacher approached him and gave him a fulminating look before leaving his test on the table. His heart stopped for a few seconds.

F

He was doomed. He swallowed deeply without knowing what to do. The bell rang in his ears. Kurt's body moved almost mechanically to his locker. He held his breath when a blond girl with dreamy eyes approached him.

"Kurt, Sue wants you in her office," she said before leaving.

"Thank you, Britt," he whispered. That score was very dangerous for his position on the team. He got to the office and entered. Sue ordered him to sit down.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, _porcelain_?" Kurt responded to the nickname with a grin, but didn't say anything. "I warned you last month that if you didn't get better scored, your position on the team would be at risk." Kurt remained silent. His breathing was heavy. "I'm sorry but after your bad reputation I need to get you out of the team. At least temporally, until you get good grades again. Now leave," Kurt stood up. He was pale. He had been kicked out of the team, at least until he did well in Math. Which he considered impossible.

The rest of the day he was in class without paying attention. He was facing the idea of telling his father, who would ground him for sure. He felt someone hugging him from behind. Santana.

"Hi Kurtie, do you want us to accompany you to your house?" She asked him. Kurt just nodded. Quinn and Mercedes joined them. The girls were happily talking about clothes, Santana was worried her diva friend wasn't saying anything. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"I got an F at the Math test," he whispered. "Sue kicked me out," Santana and Quinn, cheerleaders too, hugged him. Mercedes smiled at him with tenderness.

"Don't worry baby, you just have to ask one of your classmates to help you out or you could get a tutor," Mercedes said.

"A tutor!" Santana said. "My uncle has a faculty. He's coming home after work today, I can ask him if he's okay with teaching you."

Kurt sighed. He didn't think a tutor would help him understand Math no matter how good he was, but he agreed anyway. He had to improve.

* * *

18:00 P.M Wednesday.

Blaine was leaving the building where he worked at. The new series "Dalton" wasn't a hit but he didn't care, he liked acting and he liked it even more with such nice co-stars. He entered his blue Impala and drove through the streets of Lima, listening to Katy Perry singing Teenage Dream.

The house-better called mansion-appeared in front of him. His brother, Cooper, had always liked luxury. He went out of the car and walked to the door. He could hear his niece singing from the other side of the door. He smiled and rang the bell. Seconds later, Santana was on him kissing his cheek and messing with his curls, full of gel.

They came into the house, where there was still music playing.

"Cooper?" Blaine asked.

"Working, he told me he wouldn't come home until tomorrow morning. I made pasta. Dinner is served," they sat at the table. Dinner was delicious. "Blaine, do you think you could teach my friend Math?" Blaine left his fork on the table, with a disgust grin on his face. He had only taken that curse so his father would stop threatening him about leaving him on the street if he didn't study a career, instead of starving as a musician.

"No," he cuttingly said. "I'm sorry, Santana. But I don't think it's a good idea. I'm pretty busy with the band, the show and…"

"Your nights out with Thad?" Santana loved her uncle, but she was offended by the fact of knowing Blaine was without a commitment for most of the week and he still refused. "I know you don't like it but he's a really dear friend, and he really needs it."

"No, Santana," Blaine said sharply. Santana opened her mouth to answer but Blaine's cell phone rang and he quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Anderson. Party, bar, alcohol. What else could you ask for? I'll pick you up in thirty minutes. Where are you?"

"Okay Thad, thanks for worrying, my day was fine. Shooting? Great, as always," he sarcastically said.

"Ha, ha… so funny. I'm serious. Where are you?"

"I'm at Cooper's, but I can't go out. My brother isn't here and Santana is alone."

"We'll take her with us," Thad said. Blaine cursed him in that moment when he saw a hussy smile on Santana's face.

"No, no way," he answered to both of them.

"Don't be all protective now Blaine. I have a fake ID, it'll work," Blaine doubted it. On one hand he wanted to go with Thad to the bar, but he didn't want to leave his niece alone.

"Choose. You teach my friend or you take me to the bar," Santana threatened him.

Her uncle left out a sigh.

"Okay," he agreed. "Go get ready," Santana's smile faded a little, she thought Blaine would choose tutoring but she obeyed and hurried to her room.

An hour later, the three of them were at a bar entrance. They managed to get in, apparently Santana looked older than 15 years. inside, the party was going. They walked to the bar, Thad inspecting around, probably looking for his next victim to sleep with.

"Sam!"The girl exclaimed, with a sweet voice tone. A young, blond with big lips turned and greeted.

"Guys, what is Santana doing here? I thought the bar didn't allow entrance to kids," Blaine and Santana went pale, making Sam laugh. "Don't worry, I won't tell Cooper."

Santana smiled at him, which Blaine interpreted as a flirting smile. He shook his head. Santana was in love with his father's best friend for a long time. But she didn't know Sam was gay and he liked someone else. Thad ordered some beers. Sam and Santana disappeared among the crowd, holding hands.

"You don't look very worried about your niece being with an older man."

"It's Sam, he's known her since she was born. And he's gay," Thad showed a malice smile.

"Mmm… Interesting," he said, with his fake shy voice.

"Don't think about it. He's not a one-night guy."

"Don't worry, I won't be on trouthy mouth's ass, I already found someone," he said standing up and disappearing as well, leaving Blaine alone at the bar.

The rest of the night was calm, Santana hadn't appeared again and neither had Thad. Several guys had approached Blaine to flirt with him, even girls. But he wasn't in the mood to play along. He was about to leave to find Santana and go home, when the empty seat next to him was taken. Blaine looked at the person at out the corner of his eyes, and his breathing paralyzed in his chest.

_An angel._

There was no other explanation. He was perfect. His brown hair was neatly combed, his skin was porcelain-like, his nose was simply beautiful, his thin but well formed arms were showing thanks to his short-sleeve shirt. His back, tight jeans marked his thighs and his boots made his legs look even more slender. His lips, so desperately tempting, looked pink. But what caught Blaine's attention the most were his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, turning gray and then green depending on the light.

"Hi," Blaine said before noticing what he was doing. The guy turned and studied him with his eyes. A little smile, that almost made Blaine faint, was formed in his face.

"Hi," he answered.

_OH, MY POTTER!_

That voice. Blaine had not heard anything more beautiful than that guy's voice.

"I'm Blaine," he said, reaching out his hand.

"Kurt," the other responded, and shook Blaine's hand. The black-haired had to use all of his willpower to move his hand away from Kurt's.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked him. "You're pale."

"I'm fine," Anderson answered. "I'm just a little tired. Shooting had me busy mostly all day."

"You're an actor?" His voice was slightly excited.

"Yes, I work at Dalton."

"Oh, I can't believe it!" Kurt excitedly screamed. "I knew you were familiar. I love that show," Blaine's smile became wider. "Wait! You're… you're the guy playing Darren."

"That's right," he passed a hand through his hair automatically, which made Kurt bite his lip.

Their conversation was based on the show soon, they talked non-stop until Blaine made a reference to Harry Potter, in that moment they were in a total serious conversation about how hot Ron was in the seventh movie.

With every minute passing, their bodies were closer to each other. With beer, laughs and deep looks, Kurt had ended up with a slight blush on his cheeks and wet lips because of alcohol, which made it impossible for Blaine to move his eyes away from him.

"Do I have something on his face?" Kurt asked him, a little annoyed. "Why are you staring me like that?"

"It's just that your lips look so soft that tasting them is very tempting," Blaine opened his eyes. _Had he just said that? _Kurt was deeply blushed, and that didn't help Blaine to clear his mind, because it made him look adorable.

Kurt hesitated for a few seconds, and then moved his face closer to Blaine's.

"Do you want to taste them?" His voice had become more guttural.

Blaine nodded and got closer, until they were just a few inches from the other, he looked him in the eye. Kurt smiled at him and put his hand on Blaine's knee. Blaine couldn't hold it any longer. He caressed Kurt's hand and smashed their lips together. A shock went down through his body. Kurt's hands caught his curls and slightly opened his lips. Blaine introduced his tongue in Kurt's mouth. They were kissing slowly, and it only made them be more turned on. When air was necessary, they split. Their cheeks were completely red and their breathing was agitated.

"Are they soft?" Kurt asked him with a smile.

"I'm not sure," Blaine answered with a hussy smile. "I think I have to taste them again."

They soon were in a more desperate kiss. Kurt's tongue was going trough Blaine's mouth, tasting his tongue. From one minute to the other, they were now in a dark and separate corner, without being able to separate their lips. Air was necessary again. Blaine looked at Kurt's body against the wall and he couldn't resist it. His hands were on Kurt's waist, holding him closer, and his lips started to kiss Kurt's neck. At first he was leaving soft kisses on the skin, minutes later his tongue replaced his lips and when Kurt moved his head to the side to let Blaine play with his neck, Blaine couldn't help but bite. He focused on the neck zone that seemed to shake Kurt every time he touched it, and started sucking the skin. He was sure Kurt would wake up with a big hickey, very hard to hide.

Blaine's cell phone rang, which forced him to separate his mouth from Kurt's neck. He checked who was it and cursed his brother for being so inopportune.

"_I'll be home in two hours. Thanks for staying with Santana. C"_

_Why did you choose this moment to text me?_

"I… I'm sorry Kurt, I've got to go. My brother will be home soon and if he doesn't find my niece there, he might kill me," Kurt smiled, still heavily breathing.

"It's okay, I think I should get going too anyway," Blaine hesitated, his body was still holding Kurt's and he refused to let him go.

"Can I have your number? We can be in touch?" Kurt nodded and gave him his cell phone number. After a kiss that lasted until air was necessary again, Blaine went to look for his niece.

"_I'll wait for you at the bar. Cooper will be home in two hours."_

Twenty minutes later, uncle and niece were running to the blue Impala, parked a few blocks away from the bar.

"What about Thad?" Santana asked when he noticed Blaine's friend wasn't with them.

"He must have found some distraction for the night."

Blaine was looking at his cell phone, saying it was 3:00 A.M. and looking at the road, where all of the red lights seemed to light longer than necessary. They got the Anderson's residence at 4:45 A.M. Santana hurried upstairs, she had school the next day, Blaine changed his clothes and lay down on the comfortable couch at his brother's office, located on the second floor.

Twenty minutes later he heard the main door being opened, and Cooper entering Santana's room before going to his own. Blaine smiled half-asleep, still feeling Kurt's warm lips on his, and his tender vanilla smile.

* * *

The clock rumbled her ears. As soon as she opened her eyes she knew she needed someone to take her to school because driving was suicide, and she was almost completely sure her uncle Blaine would be in the same position as her. Maybe even worse, because he had a few drinks. So she took her phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Hey Kurt, could you pick me up? I don't feel like driving." Kurt said he'd be at her house in thirty minutes. So she got ready and let Blaine know she'd be leaving in a while.

* * *

Blaine was trying to wake up and heard Santana going downstairs. It should be 9 A.M. His head wasn't hurting as much as he thought it would, he was just feeling a little dizzy and embarrassed about what had happened last night.

Blaine wasn't a person that enjoyed a one-night relationship, like had did. But tiredness, beer and that boy had made him say and do things he thought he didn't have in him. He got up. Last night he had worn his old jeans he had at Cooper's house, so just like he had gone to bed; with no shirt on to cover his chest, he went down stairs. He was so close to the entrance when the bell rang and Santana appeared, wearing his cheerleader uniform. She opened the door and a boy walked in.

Blaine froze in the last step.

_No way._

But there was no mistake. That porcelain skin, the boots, the hair, his lips. His green eyes suddenly found Kurt's blue eyes. The boy opened his eyes in shock and blushed deeply.

"Oh Blaine. Couldn't you have worn something?" Santana scolded him, apparently she had noticed Kurt's awkwardness. "Anyway…" She sighed and came up with an idea. "This is Kurt Hummel, the friend I told you about. The one that needs Math tutoring," she knew she was putting her uncle in an awkward position, but she wasn't going to be the one to tell Kurt he wasn't going to be helped.

Blaine looked at Kurt, who looked like having being sculpted in stone, with a guilty expression and…

_You've got to be kidding me. Can't you stop biting that lips without looking so desirable?_

Without noticing, a hussy smile had spread through his face.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt," he approached him and gave him his hand to shake. Kurt did with a little smile. "I'm free on Friday at five. Santana can give you my address later."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered. Santana was completely confused, but she was still happy her uncle had said yes.

"We should go, Blaine," she said.

"I think you should help Kurt to cover that hickey on his neck before," Blaine said amused. He had been right last night; the purple hickey decorating Kurt's neck was going to be very difficult to hide.

Kurt was as red as a tomato, but looked at Blaine with a complicity smile.

* * *

**Hi everyone! It's me again with a very beautiful story. I was going to wait until I was done with Firefly but I couldn't wait.**

**First of all, what did you think of the 100th episode? Definitely one of the best episodes of my life, I loved absolutely everything.**

**Now, I think you should have probably noticed I have no imagination whatsoever so don't think this is my story, this piece of art belongs to ****Dany de Criss**** who was so nice letting me translate her story to you guys.**

**I should warn you, you are going to cry like a little baby. It's so amazing and perfect, you're going to love it, I promise.**

**I'm going to be updating Firefly as well, so it'll probably be like one update about Firefly and the next one about LIAE.**

**Let me know what you thought of the first chapter and I hope you join me until the end, because this story has a sequel which I'm also going to translate so it's a long journey.**

**Leave your reviews, they warm my heart and see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Glee is a property of Ryan Murphy and Fox. This is only a translation, the story belongs to __Dany de Criss_ _who was so nice by letting me do this. _

* * *

**Second Metting**

15:45 P.M. Wednesday.

"…And you're grounded until the next score I see is an A!"

Kurt slammed the door of his room. He had his eyes full of furious tears, which he had managed to hold back while he was arguing with his father. He had told him he didn't expect that from him, that he thought Sue was right for expelling from the team and that he had to get an A if he wanted to go out with his friends.

The little optimism he had left went away when he felt the hot, salty liquid sliding through his face. He lay on his bed and covered his head. He was asleep minutes later.

* * *

22:30 P.M.

Kurt opened his eyes to check the light has definitely faded. A tray with a salad and juice was next to his bed. He checked his clock and was surprised to realize he has slept all afternoon. He sat in the middle of the dark to eat his dinner, he supposed Carole didn't mean to wake him up.

His father not allowing him to go out was totally unfair, Sue kicking him out of the team was punishment enough. He had less time to see Santana and Quinn now.

He snorted the plate, like it was the one to blame.

_What would Quinn say? _– He asked himself. – _She surely say something like "Kurt, you have to accept your responsibility with the school, we'll find the time to see each other."_

He rolled his eyes, and immediately a voice in his head, Santana's, countered.

"_You got to take a risk, Kurt. It's not the end of the world. Try to better your score. But in the meantime, a little adrenaline wouldn't be bad."_

Kurt smiled. His eyes were directed to the semi opened window. If his father found an empty room he would be grounded for the rest of the year. But the rebellion flame had lit up inside him-something very weird in him-and he wasn't going to miss this chance. He quickly stood up. He got changed wearing now a black short-sleeve shirt, black tight jeans and McQueen boots. He locked his bedroom door and opened the window. In that moment he was glad his room, in the basement, had an outside window. Getting on a chair he could go out to the warm night.

He wasn't planning on going somewhere specific, so he just started to walk.

He had been walking around Lima for an hour and a half when he reached a bar. There were people waiting to get inside, but then he saw a "NO UNDER AGE ALLOWED" sign that made him change his mind. He was about to turn around and go home when he thought he saw a young woman very Santana like accompanied by two men. He hesitated at the entrance, but finally curiosity beat the fear of being caught. He waited for a few minutes until he finally found a group of people big enough to get himself into and get in without being seen.

The bar was big, and it was still full of people. Kurt started to look for Santana, but gave up an hour later with a complete disaster. He was tired, frustrated and in a bad mood, all he could do was go to the bar and order a drink. He didn't even pay attention to what the bartender was serving, until he felt the liquid slide through his throat. He had proved at Puck's parties he wasn't good at drinking alcohol, but he guessed one drink would only wake him up a bit. He still wasn't in the mood to dance so he walked to an aside part of the bar and sat on the first free seat he found.

"Hi," he heard a masculine voice next to him. He was already preparing his diva face when his eyes met the personification of "The man of his dreams."

He had black curly hair, a little short but beautiful. His lips were fibrous and framed a smile capable of leaving you breathless, like all the happiness in the world was on his lips. His triangle eye brows, which surprised Kurt, but they were beautiful on him. His long eye lashes, captured two green-brown eyes that left you breathless as well. A part of Kurt's brain noticed the black short-sleeved shirt, the red jeans and the black shoes, and the singular scarlet bowtie on his neck. But the other part of his mind was ecstatic with his muscled arms.

"Hi," he answered.

Kurt's gay-dar was exultant about the new discovery.

* * *

1:00 A.M.

"It's just that your lips look so soft that tasting them is very tempting," Blaine whispered and opened his eyes like he didn't buy what he had said.

Kurt felt the blood accumulating on his cheeks. He had had a couple of beers throughout the conversation with Blaine and the adrenaline of the night, mixed with the other boy's closeness, and his sudden burst of boldness had made him lean over until he was 3 inches away from Blaine's face.

"Do you want to taste them?" He whispered provocatively. Forgetting about the romantic idea he had for his first kiss the moment his eyes met Blaine's.

* * *

2:30 A.M.

Kurt was in Heaven, and against a wall. Blaine's body kept him against it and him, his lips were kissing his neck, then his tongue followed and when he started to bite on a specific place of Kurt's neck he could only hold on Blaine's body without wanting to ever be away from him. A little surprise yelp came out of his mouth when Blaine started to suck on his neck skin, while his hands grabbed him by the hips.

He smiled when he imagined Santana's face the next day when he told her about his get-away in the middle of the night. She would surely ask him for every little detail and he wasn't going to refuse. Although he was sure Quinn wouldn't approve it, she would definitely want to know how his first kiss had been and every detail about it too. She would, surely, be the most excited to know Kurt's first kiss had been with the hot actor playing Darren on her favorite show: "Dalton".

A cell phone ringing got him out of his happiness. Blaine groaned and read the text he received.

"I… I'm sorry Kurt, I've got to go. My brother will be home soon and if he doesn't find my niece there, he might kill me," Kurt smiled. His sorrow and nervousness expression was adorable.

"It's okay, I think I should get going too anyway," he answered. He didn't know what time it was, but he had school the next day and the bad under his eyes wouldn't be so easy to hide. But Blaine wouldn't let go off him, not that Kurt cared anyway.

"Can I have your number? We can be in touch?" Kurt didn't know what to do. The first thing that came to mind was telling him his number as quick as possible, but on the other hand he was under age, something Blaine did not know.

"_Did you have the super hot actor in your arms and didn't give him your number? Are you crazy Hummel?" _Santana's voice again. He should start getting worried about the amount of times he had heard her in his head that day.

"Sure," he dictated Blaine his number. Then he grabbed his head and sealed their lips together. He kissed him intensely until air was necessary, and Blaine left to look for his niece.

* * *

9:00 A.M. Thursday.

He was standing in front of his friend's house. Although it was not the first time he had visited the Anderson's house he kept feeling intimidated by the enormity and majesty of the mansion. He rang the bell and yawned. The bags under his eyes had been more difficult to hide than he thought. He still felt Blaine's heat on his chest. He smiled, although he was totally embarrassed about his behavior last night, he didn't regret it at all.

And even though he had always imagined his first kiss with a special person he knew for a long time, under the moon and starts light, in the middle of a flower field, he thought Blaine's kiss had been better than his fantasy.

The door was opened, Santana hugged him and made him come inside. He looked around the lobby and his eyes were looking at the man on the last step.

_OH MY GAGA!_

His cheeks went red quickly. First of all because the man was shirtless and was showing an amazing body, and second of all because the shirtless man was Blaine.

"Oh Blaine. Couldn't you have worn something?" Santana scolded him. "Anyway…" She sighed and looked at Kurt. "This is Kurt Hummel, the friend I told you about. The one that needs Math tutoring."

_Wait! She had said she would ask her uncle. BLAINE CANNOT BE HER UNCLE!_

He couldn't find the man who stole his first kiss, who he met at a bar and had kissed non-stopping for a magical hour. Kurt bit his lower lips as a sign of awkwardness, but he immediately noticed the smile on Blaine's face. Kurt knew that smile, the same smile he had seen only a second before telling him he wanted to taste his lips again.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt," he approached him and gave him his hand to shake. Kurt did with a little nervous and amused smile. "I'm free on Friday at five. Santana can give you my address later."

Was is Kurt's idea or did that sound more like a date than a studying schedule?

"Thank you," Kurt whispered. Santana looked at Blaine completely confused, but then she smiled.

"We should go, Blaine," she said.

"I think you should help Kurt to cover that hickey on his neck before," Blaine said amused, and Kurt's eyes were wide open. Kurt was as red as a tomato, but looked at Blaine with a complicity smile, corresponded by the actor.

"Hickey? Oh my McQueen! Kurt, what happened?" Santana was checking his neck with a huge smile, when the bell rang once more. Blaine opened the door and let an exultant and surprised Quinn in.

"I can't believe it. Are you Darren? Well, the actor?" Blaine nodded with a smile. "Oh my God, Santana! How come you never told us you were cheating on Dave with this hot man?" Blaine's expression changed. He looked at Santana with a confused expression, who looked at Quinn with murdering eyes.

"Dave?" Blaine and Kurt asked.

"I'll tell you later," Santana whispered.

"Who's Dave, Santana?" Blaine's voice had become darker.

"I won't tell you now," she answered sharply. "Quinn, what are you doing here?" Quinn, who didn't get Blaine's jealousy reaction, didn't pay attention to the question. "Quinn! What are you doing here? Blaine's just my uncle."

"Oh! And you couldn't tell us our favorite actor is your uncle?" She quickly changed the subject when she saw Santana's expression. "Okay. I just came to let you know cheers practice is in an hour," Santana gave an enthusiastic jump, ignoring the this-doesn't-end-here look in Blaine's eyes.

"Great. Now Kurt can tell us how he got that beautiful hickey."

"Hickey?" The head cheerleader said. "Why aren't you telling us who did it?" The two girls dragged a blushed Kurt to the kitchen. Blaine, after hesitating for a few seconds, followed them. He didn't want to miss the story.

"You ran away?" Quinn's disapproval tone didn't surprise her friends.

"Shut up, Fabray," Blaine frowned when he heard the last name, but didn't say anything. "Go on Kurt, you ran away and walked into a bar…" Kurt nodded, and looked at Blaine.

"I walked to the bar and sat on the first seat I found," he looked away from Blaine since he had a smile on his face. "He said hi and we talked for a while." He looked down to the kitchen table. "He told me my lips looked soft." He stopped. Telling the girls was one thing, but telling them in front of Blaine was totally different. Santana and Quinn looked at him with huge smiles, holding hands and telling him to go on. "I had had a couple of beers and you know better than me that alcohol doesn't get along with my body. The thing is, I leaned closer and asked him if he wanted to taste them," the scream the girls did made Kurt and Blaine, who were very focused at avoiding looking at each other, jump. The girls leaned over and kissed Kurt's red cheeks.

"Go on," Quinn insisted.

"He kissed me in a way I never thought possible," the girls left out a romantic sigh. "And then I asked him if they were really soft and he told me he wasn't sure and that he needed to taste them again," Blaine approached the group and positioned in front of Kurt, with the table in the middle. "I let him and I don't remember how, but suddenly I felt a wall behind my back and his body against mine, with his lips on my neck. I didn't think he had left a mark," he said while he touched his neck.

"God, Kurt! I can't believe how lucky you are," Santana said. "What was his name?" Kurt started to become desperate and he suddenly forgot every existing name.

"Amm… Everett," he stuttered. Blaine raised an eyebrow, amused.

"What was he like?" That was the question both of them were waiting for.

"Cute," Kurt answered, blushing completely. He looked at Blaine unconsciously. "Curly hair…" He stopped before he blow it. " Blond, black eyes, very strong, tall."

* * *

Blaine's face turned into displeasure. He could allow him to call him blond, but he disliked the rest. Black eyes, that wasn't that bad. Strong, he didn't complain about his complexion. But, TALL? If there was something that annoyed Blaine was that.

They spent an hour throwing questions at Kurt. Blaine hadn't moved from where he was, not even to put a shirt on. And with every second passing he found it difficult to not throw on Kurt and leave him another hickey.

"Are you coming with us or will you go to your house?" Quinn asked him when they were about to go to practice. Blaine immediately took the chance to be alone with Kurt.

"What do you say if today we look through what we're going to practice on Friday?" Kurt looked at him with curiosity.

"Okay," he said frowning. The girls left. As soon as he heard the main door closed, Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist and held him closer.

"I didn't know I had changed my name, and my look," he whispered in his hear.

"I couldn't tell them it was you," Blaine smiled at him and pressed his lips against Kurt's. He started kissing him slowly, occasionally placing his tongue on his lower lip. Suddenly, a thought crossed through his mind and broke the kiss.

"How old are you?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Thank you so much for the follows, favs and reviews on the first chapter. I promise this story will not let you down, if you think this is cute… just wait!**

**BlackNightBird-xo asked for a lot of smut and, believe me, there will be PLENTY of it.**

**The next update will probably take a while because I'll probably be grounded because of school and stuff and I still have to finish translating Firefly but I'll still do my best to get it as soon as possible, remember it will be one update Firefly and the next one LIAE.  
**

**I'll leave you guys my Twitter in case you want to know something about the story or just talk or whatever: WenGleek I follow back! ;)**

**Let me know what you think and, like Tyler Oakley says, have a good life!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**_Glee is a property of Ryan Murphy and Fox. This is only a translation, the story belongs to __Dany de Criss_ _who was so nice by letting me do this._

* * *

**Dinner**

"How old are you?"

Kurt started to hyperventilate. Blaine was still holding his waist, but was looking at him curiously. Finally, Kurt sighed and looked down.

"Seventeen," he whispered as soft as possible. "Since last week."

* * *

_Crap. But he's so cute and… I can't… crap._

Blaine separated from Kurt's body gently. He was looking at Kurt's pink cheeks and how his eyes refused to meet Blaine's.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but I didn't I'd see you again," Kurt said in a tone almost inaudible.

"Don't…" Blaine started to say, but was interrupted by the kitchen door opening.

"Blaine! It's so nice to see you cutie," a tall, green-eyed, handsome young man said, looking at Blaine like he was food.

"Sebastian," Blaine greeted, separating more from Kurt. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick your brother up to go to work," he got closer and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, leaving Blaine breathless for the shock. "But if you welcome me like this I don't have a problem with canceling everything and drag you to a room," he passed a hand through Blaine's bare chest.

_This can't be happening._

Since his brother had introduced him to his best friend and working partner Sebastian Fabray, who was gay, Blaine had no doubt about his sexuality. He had developed feelings for Sebastian soon and for the last two years, he had tried so hard to control himself so that he couldn't drag him to a dark place where they couldn't be disturbed and…

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Sebastian's voice cut Blaine's thoughts.

"Eh? Oh… yes. Sebastian, this is Kurt Hummel; a friend of Santana's, Kurt, this is Sebastian Fabray; a friend of Cooper's."

"Fabray?" Kurt asked, without making anything more than smile. "Do you know Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes, she's my sister. And now that I think about it, I heard about you. You're in the cheerios with her, aren't you?"

"Yep," he said with a certain pride, which fell instantly. "Well, I was, I was expelled yesterday for my bad grades in Math."

"And I'm helping him," Blaine said, since he had a bad time with making a coherent sentence with Sebastian's hand still on his chest.

"That's so nice Blaine, you're always so helpful. I think I'll take advantage of you being so caring to help me with some of my needs," Blaine was completely red but smiled at Sebastian, who was feeling Kurt sending him an 'I will kill you slowly' look.

The kitchen door was opened for the second time, letting a blond, tall, pale man-with big lips-in. As soon as his eyes met Sebastian's hand on Blaine's chest his smile faded from his lips, but he tried to hide it.

"Sammy," Sebastian said. "Did you find Cooper?"

"He's upstairs, getting dressed," Sebastian smiled at him and approached Blaine's ear.

"I want to see you as soon as I'm done working tomorrow at my place," Blaine had a stupid smile on his face and nodded. Kurt, that had been close enough to hear, was trying not to punch Sebastian and kiss Blaine.

"I think I should go," he tried to not sound mad but apparently he didn't make it because Blaine looked at him with a confused face. Kurt grabbed his bag on the table and was willing to go without saying anything.

"I drive you," Blaine offered. Kurt looked at him and then at Sebastian.

"You don't have to, I don't want to bother."

_Why does he speak like he's mad? He's not jealous of Sebastian, is he?_

"You are not bothering," Blaine said, separating from Fabray and accompanying Kurt to the front door.

"Blaine, I think you should put a shirt on," Kurt just blushed and Blaine just smiled.

* * *

Sebastian saw how Blaine was leaving the kitchen to accompany this Kurt guy to school. Blaine was so easy to bow down. He wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow Blaine was in his arms begging him to take him.

Yeah, there was Jeremiah. But Sebastian and his boyfriend had fought and weren't speaking to each other for two weeks now, and Sebastian needed someone on his bed, as urgent as possible. And, well… there was Blaine.

* * *

The silence in the car was awkward. Kurt didn't understand why he got mad when he saw Sebastian with Blaine.

"I'm sorry if Sebastian's attitude made you uncomfortable," Blaine said, looking at him on the corner of his eye.

"It doesn't matter."

_Why is he being so cold?_

The rest of the way was quiet, without any of them daring to talk. When they arrived, Kurt gestured to open the door, but Blaine stopped him.

"Wait, Kurt, I want to talk about what happened yesterday," Kurt looked at him waiting for him to go on. "I think the best thing to do is forget about what happened at the bar." Kurt's face was disfigured in an angry grin. "Look, it's not that I didn't like it, I actually liked it more than you think. You're really beautiful, perfect, and…" Kurt blushed. _Ok, Anderson. You're rambling._ "What I want to say is that you're under age and my niece's friend, and now my student too…" Blaine was quiet, he didn't know how to continue.

"I get it," Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled at him. Kurt bit his lower lip and was willing to open the door but Blaine's arm kept him from doing it for the second time. Kurt turned his face to look at Blaine. "Blaine, what no…" He couldn't keep talking.

Blaine had pressed his lips against Kurt's fiercely. A hand slid through Kurt's head and another to his waist. Kurt didn't understand anything. What had happened about the forget-about-everything thing? Kurt's hands held on to those curls, which he thought was becoming addicted to. A few seconds passed and air was necessary. They split; Kurt blushed, with red lips. Blaine with a smile, swollen lips and his hair being a mess.

"Let's start to forget now."

Kurt laughed and got out of the car. That day was being interesting.

* * *

19:30 P.M. Thursday.

"Definitely something's on him," Santana said the moment Blaine entered the living room. "He was acting weird the entire day. Seriously, Quinn, looks like his first kiss really affected him…" Blaine sat on the couch next to his niece, who was still talking on the phone. "First of all, he didn't pay attention to French class. Second of all, he was drawing… yeah! Drawing… No, I didn't get to see what it was, but it looked like a man… And also, he arrived to school with red lips and, messy hair. I think he ran into that Everett guy," Blaine frowned and paid attention to the conversation. "…I'm telling you Kurt was with a smile the entire morning," Santana laughed. "I didn't think our shy Kurt Hummel would have his first kiss in a bar with a guy he doesn't even know either…" Santana kept talking but Blaine wasn't listening anymore. The words remained floating in his head.

_"__Kurt Hummel… First kiss… Bar…"_

_No, no, no, no, no… __Blaine, you didn't… You didn't steal your niece's best friend's first kiss…_

In that moment, the door was opened and Cooper entered, he kissed Santana on the forehead, who was still talking to Quinn, and patted Blaine's back.

"Hey Blaine, are you okay?"

_No one has to find out, nothing happened at the bar._

"Yeah, fine Coop," Santana hung up and kissed her father on the cheek.

"What were you talking to Quinn about?" Blaine asked her.

"Kurtie, he was gone at school today, and he started drawing…"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's so rare that Kurt draws, he's an excellent artist just like his mother was. That's why he doesn't draw, his mother died when he was 8 and drawing reminds him of her," she sighed. "But today he wouldn't remove his eyes from the drawing, and he was smiling at the sheet. I think he ran into Everett, the guy from the bar, before going to school, you know, the one he was talking about in the morning. I never thought Kurt's first kiss would be…"

"First kiss?!" Blaine almost shouted. Cooper and Santana looked at him weirdly for the totally out of place reaction.

"Amm… Yeah, Kurt is very shy most of the time about being a couple with someone, or even an affair… and he's very romantic, but one-night relationships are definitely not his style."

_Shy? Kurt Hummel, shy? Are we talking about the same guy that asked me if I wanted to taste his lips?_

Blaine didn't answer.

"Daddy," Blaine frowned, if Santana was calling him that then she wanted something. "Can Kurt come over?"

"I don't know, today Sam and Seb are already coming to have dinner and I don't have time to cook for so many people."

"Don't worry Coop, I'll cook," Santana looked at her uncle, like if he had suddenly started to glow.

"And why is the honor that the great Blaine Anderson cooks? Do you want us to be without a kitchen? Or poison us to keep the house?" Cooper asked while Santana laughed.

"Will someone you want to impress be here?" Santana whispered in his ear. Blaine blushed, the first name that came to mind was: _Kurt._

"No, I just really liked Kurt and I want…" Blaine blushed even more. "Amm… I want to get to know him more… because I really liked him… and…" The doorbell rang saving Blaine from giving a concrete answer.

Cooper, who hadn't been paying attention to the talk between his daughter and his brother, got up to open the door. Santana was looking at Blaine confused and frowning since she was talking about Sebastian when he asked him. When Sebastian, Sam and Cooper walked into the living room, Santana's face lit up with a smile and ran to hug Sam.

"If Blaine cooks his only specialty, Kurt can come."

Blaine nodded and went into the kitchen.

* * *

21:00 P.M. Thursday.

Kurt crossed the main entrance of the Anderson residence to find a really cute blond guy, he had seen him that morning, Cooper Anderson and that Sebastian person who had stole Blaine a kiss were sitting at a wooden table, discussing something about a production.

"Where's Blaine?" Santana looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Cooking, why?"

"Amm… for nothing, I just wanted to ask him something about a Math problem…"

"Oh…" Santana knew Kurt very well and she knew when he was lying.

Half an hour later everyone was sitting at the table, except for Blaine still in the kitchen. Cooper was sitting at the head of the table talking to Sebastian to his left. Sam was at the other head of the table talking to Santana, while Kurt was trying to not look at the kitchen all the time and kept his eyes busy trying to fulminate the _meerkat_… Sebastian. In that moment Blaine entered with two pizzas in his hands. He stopped for a couple of seconds examining the table with his eyes. When the hazel eyes met the Kurt's blue eyes, Blaine smiled like he had seen Heaven itself. Kurt blushed and looked away.

Santana, who had seen the eye contact made, was thoughtful. The rest of the people at the table were frowning at Blaine's sudden good mood. Blaine noticed this, shrugged and started to walk towards the table.

"For the way you're looking at me, I'd think you want to me more than you want to eat pizza," the three men and Santana rolled their eyes at his comment, but Kurt raised his eyebrows and smiled in a provocative way. "Hey, Kurt." Blaine greeted him while he started to serve the pizza pieces.

"Hi," Blaine stood behind Kurt with the excuse of serving him a piece and leaned to his ear.

"I heard you had a smile on at school," he leaned a little closer until his lips were touching Kurt's ear. "Don't think I didn't notice you getting hard before getting out of the car this morning," he bit earlobe and kept serving food like nothing had happened.

Kurt was fighting to breathe normally, but the blood that had been in his cheeks had abruptly gone to his crotch.

_Apparently Blaine isn't making any effort to forget anything._

As soon as he was done serving, he sat at the free seat next to Sebastian and everyone started to eat. The conversation had them talking from 'Dalton' shootings, to the productions of the CW channel where Cooper and his friends worked.

Throughout the whole evening, Kurt had to resist Sebastian's insinuations to Blaine. Blaine was a little distracted, but didn't stop them anyway. Kurt was trying to get Blaine to look at him in the most subtle way possible, but looked like he only had eyes for the _meerkat._

He moved his foot hoping he could touch Blaine, but accidentally hit Santana. She turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I was getting comfortable," they kept eating normally, until Kurt tried one more time. This time he did hit Blaine mildly and Blaine smiled at him with tender. Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach.

_No, Kurt. You're not trying to have Blaine smiling at you because you don't like him._

Sebastian leaned to Blaine's ear, while he put a hand on his thigh.

"OUCH!" Sebastian screamed. Everyone looked at him weirdly except for Kurt, who had put on his best innocent-bitch face, and Blaine, who was laughing at what Kurt had done.

"Sorry," Kurt apologized. "I didn't know that was your foot." Sebastian looked at him with total poison.

After that incident, Blaine started to see Kurt on the corner of his eyes, but with his eyes still on Sebastian.

_I know what you're trying to do, Anderson. And don't think I don't know how to play._

* * *

_Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Look at Sebastian, the guy you've liked for a long time… No, Anderson, don't look at Kurt._

But his eyes went to Kurt. He was apparently totally focused on admiring every detail on Sam. Blaine frowned and turned to look at Sebastian again, but in that moment Kurt laughed and Blaine's heart stopped. It was the most heavenly sound he heard in his entire life. He couldn't stop admiring that sweet smile, so honest, so desperately sexy, but it wasn't for him. He pressed his fists under the table and focused his attention in Kurt's conversation.

"Don't laugh!" Kurt was saying with a smile on his lips. "It's true, your lips look like they're made to be bitten." Blaine almost jumps when he heard that. He was killing Sam with his eyes, without caring who would notice.

"Well, your lips look so soft that…"

_THAT'S MY LINE, EVANS!_

Blaine threw the glass of wine on Sam, who jumped out of the chair, under Blaine's revenge smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't see where I was putting my glass."

"It's okay, Blaine," Sam said. "But I think I should go to the kitchen and clean this." Kurt looked curiously at the satisfaction smile on Blaine's face.

"Seb, could you help me with the plates?" Cooper asked, to which Sebastian nodded and they picked some dishes, to then go to the kitchen. Santana stood up and made signals to Kurt to get up too.

"The pizzas were really good, uncle," she said and went walking to the kitchen door. Kurt approached Blaine and leaned in to a few inches of his face.

"Yeah, Blaine…" He ran his tongue through his lips slowly and provocatively. "Delicious."

* * *

"Kurt?" Santana called him. Kurt left Blaine alone, who was looking at him with wide eyes, and ran to meet his friend, who grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him upstairs. "Okay, I might be a little slow, but I'm not an idiot and I know how to recognize flirting when I see it. Now, Kurtie, would you be so kind to tell me why were you flirting with my uncle?" Kurt's blush faded and he paralyzed in the middle of the room.

"Flirting? Me, Santana?" Kurt said. "With Blaine?"

"Kurt, don't try to use your diva tone with me, I know you better than anyone."

Kurt's smile faded. It was true; Santana knew him very well, too well to lie to her. Santana wouldn't push Kurt so she started to prepare the mattress on the floor where Kurt would sleep on. Ten minutes later they were sitting on the mattress, Santana waiting for her friend to start talking.

"Like I told you, I ran away from my house," Kurt started with a resignation face. "And everything I told you is exactly what happened, except that they guy's name wasn't Everett, and he wasn't blond, nor tall." Kurt paused. "Actually, he's kind of short, he has silky blank curly hair, brown eyes so full of feeling that make you feel like you're drowning. And, God, his lips! There can't be anything better than his lips, so warm, so kind, with coffee and chocolate taste." Santana was looking at her friend without being able to remember when she had seen him so happy before. Kurt sighed again. "It's Blaine." Kurt was waiting for a slap, or a what, or a yell from his friend but there was only silence.

Santana was starting to think and link: their surprise faces when they saw each other this morning, Blaine agreeing on tutoring him, Kurt's way of blushing, Blaine upset about Kurt's first kiss…

"That explains a lot," She whispered. Kurt was confused. "I told you, I'm slow, but I'm not an idiot. Do you think I wouldn't have noticed you two acting weirdly?"

"So… You're not mad?"

"Mad? Kurt, you two make a lovely couple, and I love you both, of course I'm not mad." Santana said with a smile on her lips. "But I do want to see that drawing you were making in the middle of French class," Kurt blushed slightly, but took his red-covered notebook, that was in his bag, he opened it and gave it to Santana. "Oh my God, Kurt! It's amazing." She said.

"Thank you," He blushed slightly, with a big smile on his lips. "I pictured him wearing the uniform he wears on Dalton."

"Now," Santana said giving the notebook back to Kurt, who started with a new drawing. "Tell me. What do you feel for Blaine?"

"I don't know," He sighed. "Well, I'm starting to like him." He smiled. "A lot."

"For what I saw, you don't go unnoticed for him either. If Blaine ignores Sebastian's flirting, he's either thinking of something else or someone else."

"What's the relationship between the _meerkat _and your uncle?" Santana giggled.

"Meerkat?"

"Yes, don't tell me he doesn't look like Timon…"

"Okay, he does look a little. I think you're spending too much time with coach sue, _porcelain,_" Kurt grinned and Santana laughed. "Okay, Blaine has been wanting Sebastian for a few years, but Seb is just fooling around, but lately he's been too close to him though."

"Yes, TOO close," Kurt remarked with an angry face.

"Is my Kurtie jealous?" Kurt shrugged. "Yes! My baby penguin is jealous!" Santana threw herself to Kurt and hugged him. "Don't worry, Sebastian is a given slut and I don't want him with my uncle, so I'm going to help you with him."

Kurt smiled and kissed her cheek. He focused back on his drawing while Santana was making plans to get rid of Sebastian, going from locking him on the basement of a house, to asking him if he could go with her to buy ice-cream.

The hours went by quickly and they were still laughing, talking and having coffee to stay awake. When it was around 5:30 in the morning they went to bed, being soundly asleep.

* * *

7:30 A.M. Friday.

"Blaine… Blaine… Blaine! Wake up." Blaine was waking up with a yawn and looked at his brother wearing a suit. "I'm going to work, it's 7:30 so wake up the kids at eight to get them ready for school."

Blaine nodded and put on his jeans. Cooper left the house and Blaine could hear the entrance door closing. He took his Dalton script and started to practice the scenes, but his mind was thinking about the night before.

While he was cooking he had forbidden himself to think about Kurt, and to not act differently in front of him. But as soon as he saw him sitting there, he couldn't hold back the smile on his lips. When he approached him, his body was controlling his mind and he couldn't resist the ear biting. And even though during dinner he had managed to ignore him most of the time, his jealousy to Sebastian had only made him look even cuter. Poor Sam, he owed him a good pair of jeans, the other one was completely ruined because of the wine, but Anderson didn't regret it. Only he could say how soft Kurt's lips were.

_What? No Blaine, Kurt doesn't belong to you. _He scolded himself.

What had shocked him was the clear insinuation from Kurt. That tongue going through those lips had made him take a really cold shower to lower his body temperature.

He glanced at his watch, it was time. He got up and crossed the hallway to Santana's bedroom. Both of them were lying on a mattress without anything to cover them. They seemed deeply asleep. Blaine sighed and scrubbed his eyes. He wouldn't wake them up, it was Friday and missing a day wouldn't hurt them, he would excuse them to Cooper later. He took a blanket and covered his niece, kissing her on her forehead. Taking another blanket he approached to where Kurt was, but his foot hit a red notebook lying on the floor, next to Kurt.

_Wow! This is amazing._

It was a drawing of him, wearing the jacket and tie he wore to record for Dalton. Blaine bent down and picked the drawing up, he passed the empty sheets and his eyes noticed another drawing, completely in black and white, of the two of them, lying one in front of the other, smiling at each other. The two drawings had the signature: _K. Hummel._

_Even when he's drawn he's perfect._

Blaine left the notebook where it was before and went to cover Kurt. His heart started to beat fast when he saw half of Kurt's shirt buttons were unbuttoned leaving an Ivorian, hairless chest and a delicate and eatable neck to sight. For a moment, the idea of covering his mouth and drag him to Cooper's room to eat him up was very tempting but he reminded himself to be calmed. He covered him to his shoulders.

"Mmm… Blaine." An asleep Kurt whispered.

Blaine couldn't resist. He took his face softly and started to kiss him delicately, hoping he didn't wake him up. Without caring Santana was there, without thinking about anything. He was just enjoying those lips that were starting to drive him nuts. When his lungs complained, he split and left the room with a smile on his face.

Santana opened her eyes and saw how her uncle left the room. She laughed softly. Sometimes pretending you're asleep had its perks. And apparently she wasn't the only one who had received the "good night kiss".

* * *

**Since I don't want to be murdered I'll just say:**

**Sorry I'm late with the translation… again.**

**I hope you liked it, please let me know.**

**Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews.**

**Love you. Bye!**


End file.
